Twisted Truths
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Caught in her web like every other victim. She loved to see them squirm, to beg for death. This one wasn't. This one had something up his sleeve. Wether it would work or not was up for debate.


**Twisted Truths**

**Summary: Caught in her web like every other victim. She loved to see them squirm, to beg for death. This one wasn't. This one had something up his sleeve. Wether it would work or not was up for debate.**

**For the Phobia Challenge, Monopoly Game Challenge, and The If You Dare Challenge.**

**Prompts: Bellatrix/Gideon pairing from Monopoly, Algophobia from Phobia, and Beautiful Madness(864) from Dare.**

The sensation of falling is what snapped him from his sleeping state. Looking down to only see a carpet below him in the empty house he had hidden in. Those rugged lines becoming clearer as he drew near. With a whack his body hit the floor, the impact of it shuddering through him.

Gideon sucked in a breath, making the dust coil infront of him and get drawn in. He coughed it out knowing he had to move quickly or risk being killed by the Death Eater that had found him. Whoever had found him.

"Gideon," a familiar voice floated down the steps toward him, "it rhymes with Galleon." his eyes widened as _her_ voice became louder. "Just how much are you worth, Gideon? How much would I get if I were to exchange you?" There was a clack of heels against the wood floor before the sound softened as she stepped onto the carpet he layed on, still desperately trying to catch his breath. Get a hold of his bearings. "What do you think? I would like a nice new dress." His eyes flitted around the room, taking everything in from what must have been how a mouse viewed the world. Everything large in comparison to such a tiny creature. A black boot came into view, her steps finally stopping infront of him. "You see," the words were drawn out, slowly as if they themselves could cause pain. "my current dress is all covered in blood. The house elves don't seem to realize what gentle wash means. They'll ruin it. Just like the last one." He wondered vaguely if she was talking about him rather than a dress anymore. "You going to answer my question?" The toe of her boot poked his cheek, drawing him from his stupor, from the way a small point end sliced his cheek.

Gideon rolled away quickly and got up to face _her_, Bellatrix. Cloaked in a dark robe, her black curls twirling down to end just at the bottom of her breasts. It drew his gaze for a moment. There were specks of blood on her porcelain skin. If it was ever possible to ignore the fact that it was his companion's blood, that she was here to kill him, had killed others, tortured them. If that all went away he could actually say she was quite attractive in the tight bodice that he could see flashes of whenever the cloak moved due to the wind coming through an open window. "Your dress isn't dirtied Bellatrix. It's just your cloak. You don't need my worth."

Her lips curled up into an echo of a smile. It didn't reach her eyes. He wasn't sure it could anymore. "Quite observant of you. I'm also observant. You were leering at me Gideon." Her eyes flashed from the after light of lightning in the distance.

It made him even more aware of the rain pounding relentlessly outside. Perfect weather to travel under when you didn't want to get caught and were careful to not step in mud. Now if he could just get out of sight... "If you don't want to be leered at I suggest a dress with a higher neckline so that bosom of yours isn't showing." he paused as a smirk fell across his face. "Maybe you do need my worth, to cover yourself up appropriately."

By the sudden tense in her shoulders and the curl of her lip she had not missed the innuendo hidden in his words. "Worthless traitor!" Her scream was like that of a banshee, but her anger only made him grin wider. The fact that he was getting to her was funny. The fact that she was enraged, and that such a thing was dangerous was the only thing that made him holdback his response as she flew into a rage. Eyes firmly latched on him. Now_ that _was rather thrilling. He couldn't remember the last time he had a woman's full attenssion since he had to go on the run while the Order tried to figure out a new secure base of operations.

"You blood-tratior! Turning against your own and fighting for muggles of all things! You've lost your very own respect the moment you went turncoat! And now because of it you're hiding in a place like this? Some old hallowed out shell of a house! You can't hide from your traitorous deeds! And you have the indecency to say such things to me?" Her words echoed throughout the house as she swiftly stepped forward only to come to a stop as she resumed her screaming. Merlin, those were high notes. "I should let you know that I am a married woman! To a loyal pureblood!" Oh, that was even better. He had to surpress the approving noise in the back of his throat. "You! Dirty!" Oh, _sooo_ good. "Filthy! Blood-Traitor!" Each word had been punctuated by the harsh click of her heels as she advanced toward him, eyes alight with fury. "I'll see the light die from your eyes my self!" Her voice was bloody perfect.

"Still a bit far away to see it go away aren't you?" he questioned as her wand was raised toward him. "There's no lights here, Bella." he waved his hands dramatically to point the simple fact out even further. The brief highlight of the room from the lightning flooded his vision for a moment and he _very_ briefly thought the ploy wouldn't work. That she wouldn't come closer.

"You only die once and I'm not going to miss your death." The words were like music to his ears as she stepped so close that he could feel her breath against his face. He could feel the wand tip pressed against his throat. It was as perfect as a moment as he was going to get. Gideon leaned forward swiftly, bringing his arm up and around to cradle the back of her neck as if she were a delicate doll. His lips met hers then and he could practically feel the anger surging beneath her skin. The rage that flowed through her very veins. It was such raw energy and as much as he wanted to turn it into something more useful he didn't have the time. He brought his tongue out to run across her soft lips before retracting quickly as to not get it bitten off as he felt her teeth already scraping at his lips while jerking her head back and out of his grip. It had been enough though.

She fell back, literally on her rear to glare up at him. Eyes that could cut glass. He let his smile form slowly. "What was that before? About watching my life drain from my eyes? Or something similar."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed and her hand went back... to nothing.

He smirked down at her, twirling her wand in his left hand absently. "Don't you need this to do that?" Resting his pointer finger higher up and his thumb lower he stopped its motions. "_Bella_," he didn't care to hide the slight groan in his voice when he said her name and she visibly recoiled from the sound. "it was so nice to see you again. But unfortunetly I have to get going. I hope you don't mind if I take this with me." he tapped her wand with his fingers and it sent her into another rage.

"Give my back my wand you theif! Lowly trickster! Coward! Fleeing from death! You'll regret the day you were born!" Like that was possible. After having touched such soft sweet lips? It made him want to laugh. "I'll torture you into insanity!"

His mind clicked slowly and he smiled at her. "Like you? Insane like you, Bella?" Lip twitching up his smile widened, "Just how much time do you think that would take? Aren't you going to answer my question?" he mocked.

Her hackles raised and she bolted from the ground in a screaming rage where not one word was intelligible. It was just pure fury.

Gideon twisted the wand to point directly at her, _"Crucio!"_ Red light flew from the wand tip highlighting her face before it made contact. He felt his stomach twist sickeningly as her eyes widened and for the first time he saw fear in those eyes that had slowly become twisted since the first time they met.

Laughter filled the air as she was hit and thrown back to the ground, her body arching at what looked like an impossible angle. The sound filled his ears and he had to bite back a silent scream at the sounds she made now. It wasn't joyous laughter. She wasn't reveling in it like so many people thought she would if ever hit with the curse. It was crazed cackling that echoed hauntingly in his ears. It was a noise he rather not have to remember for the rest of his life. But it was there now.

Her body kept twisting on the floor and the flashes of lightning that illuminated her form in short bursts just made his skin crawl further. His wrist twitched but he kept it locked with the wand pointed at her as she howled louder. If he stopped now she would surely come after him again and he needed time and space to apparate away. His feet were already increasing the distance with each step he took while keeping his gaze on her.

An arm jerked to the side and a shriek filled the air shortly followed by more of her laughter. Another flash of lightning as he looked at her face and his blood boiled at the sight of her eyes rolling back into her head. Voldemort had made her into this damn thing. His enemy.

His jaw clentched and he only let out a soft growl when his back hit the wall. Somehow she must have heard because her laughter increased as her body rolled into itself. There was another sharp pang in his stomach. She was scared of _him_. She was trying to get away from him.

"I'll kill them all for you." his words were soft but he was sure she heard them. First he would find her husband, then his associates, and he would gradually make his way to Voldemort. "See you later Bells." With that last word he flicked the wand away from her and quickly cast the apparation spell so he could be anywhere but here.


End file.
